Happy Halloween
by Sare Liz
Summary: An AU outtake of DESS whereupon we see Bella & Edward's Halloween Costumes.


**Title:** Happy Halloween

**Author**: Sare Liz

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Continuity**: My Fic The Day The Earth Stood Still. Sorta. See author's note.

**A/N:** This wouldn't and couldn't have occurred in DESS as I wrote it because Edward was still reeling from having hurt Bella in the chapter 'Emotional Fragility in the Cullen Clan' But you know, I swear I started out that chapter trying to write this one...

***

Bella refused to let this opportunity pass us by, so Monday morning found me entering her house by the front door moments after Charlie had pulled away.

"Bella, love, I'm here," I called to her, even as I entered into her mind.

_I'm almost ready._ She thought it and mumbled it at the same time. _Did you wear it? Did you wear it?_

I grinned. "Yes, love, I'm wearing it. I'm wearing it all," I called up. "Have you eaten yet?"

_Shit, no, I'm running late this morning._

I strolled into the kitchen and started making some toast. I poured a half a cup of coffee into her travel mug and put the appropriate amount of sugar and cream in it. I was finishing with the toast and wrapping it in a paper towel when Bella came down the stairs.

"Okay! I'm ready for Halloween!" she said in a rather chirpy tone as she walked into the kitchen. She leaned in and brushed her lips across mine as she took her coffee and toast from me.

I raised one eyebrow at her. "And you look so very festive, too. You've really gotten into the spirit of things with your elaborate costume."

"Hey," she protested as we walked out to the car. "Jeans, sweater, mittens, jacket, hat, braid, and a Gryffindor scarf. I look _exactly_ like Hermione Granger, thank you very much."

"A scarf. That's you're halloween costume. A scarf."

"Hey, you don't know if I've got a wand hidden in a secret pocket somewhere. I could cast a spell on you, you know. Hermione's very adept at Charms and Transfiguration."

I paused in opening the car door for her. I took the mug of coffee out of her hands and put it and the wrapped up toast on the top of the car. I took one small step in, and then another until I had Hermione, nee Bella, pinned up against my car. "Well then, perhaps I should search you before we go to school. You know they don't allow us to bring in weapons." I dragged my hands from her hips up her sides inside her open coat. I slowly dragged my palms and spread fingers over her breasts and then back down the center of her torso, fingers splayed to get maximum coverage. I let my fingers press past her waist, down the centerline of her jeans until I had three fingers pressing firmly between her legs. From there I smoothed my hands around the tops of her thighs to cup her rear and work my way up her back.

"Should I mention that you've already cast a spell on me?"

_You are so corny sometimes._ But she grinned at me.

"Should I mention how much I deeply enjoy partaking of your charms?" I ran my hands up and down her sides again and started in on her breasts and torso once more.

_Haven't you already checked there, O Werewolf of London?_

I leaned in to whisper in her ear just as my hands cupped her sex through her jeans again. "Just double checking. And besides, how do you know I'm really a werewolf? I could be an Incubus in a very thin disguise. Perhaps you should search _me_ and check to see if _I'm_ carrying... something... that would... give me... away." I peppered the last of my statement with kisses as I shifted my stance, widening my legs, pressing my left thigh in between hers. Once done pressing my thigh against her, I pressed the sensitive hardened ridge that only ninety minutes before was buried within her luscious heat.

I groaned.

"Don't start, wolf-boy."

I hiked one of her beautiful legs around my hip and held her steady as I rocked into her and licked up the side of her neck. When I was finished licking, I spoke. "I don't know, Hermione, I think you should dig a little deeper, here. I think the leather dog collar and chain is just a red herring. I think you should pay closer attention to the skin tight shirt and the black leather pants I had to pour myself into this morning."

Bella groaned, and I felt her nails scratching down the fabric covering my chest. One of her hands rose again to take the three foot long chain that hung from the metal-studded dog collar and the other continued down, wiggling between our bodies as they cleaved together until she was cupping my leather covered erection. Then she tugged the chain.

"Okay, I give. You're a vampire masquerading as an incubus going around saying he's a werewolf so he can be more socially acceptable. Face it. You're more into this than you want to admit."

I grinned at her. It would be bad to skip school. It would be bad to have her take a pair of scissors to my shirt. It would be bad to watch her unzip these rather tight leather pants so that she could reach in and pull out my cock - that would be bad, and worse would be to watch it disappear into her mouth. Absolutely unacceptable would be to have her ride me hard on the front porch, one hand on the chain around my waist, one hand on the chain connected to the collar. That would be _bad._ I shouldn't even be thinking about it. Bad Edward.

I groaned. "If you only knew what I was thinking right now..."

Bella snorted at me. _I know what you're thinking right now, baby. _She gave the chain in her hand a little tug. And then I saw it so clearly in her mind as she flung wide a door I hadn't realized was shut. I whimpered as the fantasy flooded over me and ground myself into her a little tighter.

We were in the forest at twilight, in her mind. She was laying on a blanket half naked, a button-down flannel shirt laying open at her sides, bra ripped and in pieces, her jeans shoved down and twisted around her knees, her underwear shredded and laying as carnage around her. Her torso was painted in the blood of a nearby deer and she swirling it around one of her exposed nipples. And there I was, crawling toward her on my hands and knees, pale skin nearly glowing in the dim light, clad only in the black leather pants and a black leather dog collar. The chain around my waist glinted and the chain from the collar at my neck made a subtle shifting noise as I came closer because... Bella had the other end of it in her hand.

The blood started on one of her thighs, so that's where I started licking - and groaning and growling - in her imagination. When I took too long, she tugged on the chain.

Up I came, growling and snarling and lapping and cleaning. Bella's talented hands pulled down the zipper and pulled me out, peeling the pants down and off my hips slightly so she could cup my sac and hold it in her hands as I licked at her torso.

Then she wrapped my chain around the palm of her hand several times to shorten it, and she jerked it up twice, a gentle tug to encourage me up farther. I watched the audio visual panopticon of this delicious sexual scenario. I watched as I thrust into her in her fantasy and wondered if it would be that easy in reality - and ease or lack thereof I couldn't help but throb and grind into her, imagining just how it might blow my mind. I watched her breasts, streaked in drying blood, shift, one held by my hand, one held by Bella's --ah, but her hand that held her own breast was _also_ the hand that held my chain and to see it draped across that beautiful mound, she sharp silver-whiteness of the platinum links against the fragile peach-whiteness of her delicate skin, and knowing that it was just one of many chains that bound me to _her... _it shook me.

In the fantasy, Bella writhed and wriggled, one hand on herself and one hand at the back of my head, but she was unable to get her legs around my hips which was pretty standard for her at that point. Still she flexed against me in the fantasy as well as reality where she _did_ have one leg around my hip.

In reality, pressed against the car, Bella flexed her fingers around my covered shaft and squeezed down hard. In turn I pressed my thigh up higher against her core, and then a little higher until she sighed, fully riding my leg now as her toes barely touched the ground. I held her steady and hitched her right leg up a little higher around my waist. She rocked into me, and I into her as we held each other even while our mutual fantasy played out in her head.

I almost came on the spot when she started talking. I had no idea if she was talking to me, or in the fantasy, or both, or neither, and really, I didn't care.

_Oh, Edward. You are __**such**__ a bad boy. Most people can get by without a leash, but I can see I'm going to need to take you firmly in hand. We've talked about this before, but I can see we're just going to have to go over it again. I can see there are going to be more all-blow-job punishment evenings in your future._

_Do you think they'll know, at school, what a bad boy you are? Should I tell them? Should I push you down into a bench backwards during lunch, straddle your legs, wind that chain around my hand and pull you to me? Should I announce to our table as a way of explaining, 'Sorry for the display, but Edward's been a very, very naughty boy, and __**that's**__ why he's wearing the collar. Not because he's playing at being a werewolf.'_

I growled and captured her lips, but she continued even as our tongues writhed around the other.

_Bad Edward. _And the images warred in her mind. The forest, a blanket, both of us half naked and thrusting and panting, striving for release. The lunchroom, Bella riding me, kissing me, my hands up the back of her shirt. She flickered back and forth from one to another so quickly that a moan that started in one ended in the other. Back and forth, back and forth, moaning and groaning, thrusting and writhing, pulling and pushing, naked and clothed, alone and observed, bloodied and clean, back and forth, panting breaths, panting breaths, panting breaths...

When had I stopped kissing her?

"God, Bella, I'm so close. _So close,"_ I panted against her ear.

_I know! Me too. _"But we don't have time. We don't. We have to go to school."

My snarl was short and sharp but I pulled away from Bella, unwinding limbs and holding her steady with one hand as I opened the car door with the other. I closed my eyes. I had just gone hunting with Bella on Saturday night, as we always did, but _God_ I wanted her now, on a blanket in the forest half naked and looking like a Maenad, and I wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow and find out what it would be like with her jeans twisted around her knees, with a collar around my neck and a chain she held the end of.

Bella's Bitch - I knew without even having to experience it that _that_ was where the minds of our classmates would go. Oh, but I didn't care. It was true, and I didn't care.

Bella got in the car and I took a deep breath. It was only seven hours before I could begin to make this fantasy a reality. Seven hours before we could drive to my house, pick up the running harness and a blanket and so deepen the gold color of my eyes. It's been two days. It's starting to fade, after all, and as Bella would say, 'we wouldn't want _that.'_

***

The End.

...or is it? Perhaps this is what happened...

***

When had I stopped kissing her?

"God, Bella, I'm so close. _So close,"_ I panted against her ear.

_I know! Me too. _"But we don't have time. We don't. We have to go to school."

My snarl was short and sharp. "_We're close,_" I said, trying not to growl it out, but failing miserable. I pulled back to look her in the eye. "Two minutes, Bella. Two minutes against the inside of your front door. That's all I ask."

Bella stared at me for a full four seconds of silence. "Two minutes," she said.

I unwound us from each other immediately and took her hand as we walked quickly back through her front lawn. We didn't have time to take her jeans off - which would mean taking her shoes off, too, so when we got inside with the door closed I slipped her jacket off her and took her to the couch. I spun her slowly around slowly. I unzipped her jeans and pushed them off her hips, together with her underwear. I had my own pants unfastened and down my thighs as quickly as I could before returning to Bella. I helped her shift, bending over and shifting over the cushions until her toes barely touched the ground. It was still too low, but it was better. I shifted to meet her, and reached one hand around her to finger her clit, while the other hand gripped her hip.

She was so wet I slid in easily, even as she squeezed me tightly.

"Go back to your fantasies, Bella. Like you were before."

Oh dear, _god. _Back in the forest and Bella was suddenly on all fours, her back arched as I plunged in and out of her, and in the lunch room too, we'd gone from provocative teasing to acts of public lewdness and utterly licentious behavior. In the lunch room I was eating her out as she sat on the table.

"Finally I get to eat in the cafeteria," I muttered as I rubbed the tiny bundle of nerves and plunged my cock into her. I focused on the sight before me, the delicious sensations created in my cock by her pussy, and our situation, and our combined imagination. I focused on Bella's increasing intensity in both fantasy situations as well as real life. She was close, again.

I snarled before I spoke.

"Are you going to come for me, then? Are you, bunny? Is this why you have to punish me in the cafeteria, later? We'll be a few minutes late, you know. Does this make me _bad?" _My words were punctuated by my thrusting, but Bella's words, unspoken, weren't so altered.

_Oh, yes, Edward. Bad. Very bad. Bad Edward - you should have some sort of punishment for that, definitely. Yes, yes, yes, oh yes, harder, yes..._

"It's not just that though. It gets worse. We're not just chatting about dinner over here - I'm making us late because I'm fucking you over the couch. I'm sure that must mean that I'm _dirty, too."_

_Bad. Dirty. Fuck, fuck, Edward, oh, fuck just... just... oh, I'm coming... I'm... oh..._

My eyes rolled back in my head as my head dropped back and I growled, thrusting shaper, faster, faster, harder, just a little bit harder, tighter, squeezing, squeezing - she's squeezing so fucking tight and everything in my body is tense and on the edge and I'm in the forest and I'm in the cafeteria and I'm in the living room all at once and Bella's coming because her bad and dirty lover is making her come and all around me I smell her and I taste her in the air, and I hear her and I love her and I come. I come.

The end.

(No, really.)


End file.
